


The Boy Is Back in Town

by wecarealot



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bucky had a different last name here, Bucky just wants peace, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wecarealot/pseuds/wecarealot
Summary: Omegaverse story set in the near future where advanced cybernetics are still an underground phenomenon. Male Omegas are extremely rare and viewed as genetic anomalies. Ones with metal arms are even rarer and ripe targets for biological experimentation.Bucky escapes from a Russian work camp where he was experimented on. He escapes to DC with the help of a rogue doctor who also helps him hide his omega status from others. While this works for a short time, he meets the ever popular Steve Rogers and reluctantly starts a relationship that threatens to expose him to the very people who want him back on a lab table.





	The Boy Is Back in Town

Alarm clocks were becoming useless for Bucky. His eyes shot open and he sat up in bed with the voracity of someone waking from a nightmare. Luckily, this was one of the few nights he didn’t spend sweating underneath his sheets, running away from one vague vision or another in his head. This night was quite peaceful given that he didn’t dream at all. Not bad after practically being in hiding for the last two weeks. 

He swung his muscular legs over the side of his bed and cradled his face in his hands, using his palms to rub some of the fatigue out of his eyes. He turned to check the time through his phone – 6:06AM. The alarm had been set for 6:30AM, but once awake, there was no going back to bed for Bucky. Not anymore at least. 

He kept his morning routine quick and simple, but mostly quick -- like a wild animal whose instincts made it accustomed to being alert for predators at the watering hole. This particular hotel was dingier than most – it took almost 5 minutes for the shower to simply heat up – but that made it all the easier to get in and get out. His stomach danced in short bursts of anxiety as he thought of his upcoming meeting with the doc, and he hoped that the man finally had some good news for him to end this running for good. 

\--- 

An hour later, Bucky found himself in the booth of a small-time diner, quaint for the likes of the DC area. Only him a few male patrons were around, many of whom looked like the staid businessmen he had heard were common in the region. Bucky tipped his hat further down on his face and adjusted the smooth black glove that ran all the way up his left arm, hoping that the slight whirs and clicks emanating from him were undetectable. He often held it at a strange angle, as if pretending it was broken, or simply hoped that most people assume he had a prosthetic hidden under his glove. So far, no one ever seemed to suspect anything odd or even bother to ask him about the glove, but Bucky also went to extreme lengths to avoid interacting with people unless needed. And right now, he only needed the doc. 

It was just past 7AM, when the doc finally showed up and Bucky released a breath he forgot he was holding. A surreptitious look from Bucky and a nod from the doc was all the introduction they needed. 

“Mr. Bucșă,” the doc said. 

“It’s just Bucky, actually.” 

“Ah. But Bucșă is your family name, no?” 

Bucky shrugged, not really wanting to talk about anything related to his home country. Not now, at least. 

A waitress approached them to take the doc’s order of steel cut oats and coffee. The doc eyed Bucky’s side of the table. 

“Not hungry?” 

“No,” Bucky replied curtly. 

“Hmm, lost your appetite? I’m surprised – most of the subjects were endless pits by the end of their quarantine.” 

Bucky sighed and looked around them – none of the other patrons had even acknowledged his and the doc’s existence, but his instinct for discretion still flare. He kept his voice low and as even as he could manage, leaning in close to the doc. 

“You said you could help me,” he stated. 

“Yes, not to worry,” the doc said, running his worn and calloused hands through thinning grey hair. Adjusting his glasses, he pulled a small envelope out of a black portfolio he had carried in with him. Bucky’s eyes darted around again making sure no one was watching them. 

“Don’t worry. Remember what I told you. The safest place to hide is in plain sight. You don’t see these fine gentlemen looking the part of the nervous rabbit, do you? Be like them. You can dress however you want, but try to act like them,” the doc said, handing the portfolio to Bucky. 

Bucky flipped open the envelope and peered inside. In it was a set of three keys, a card, and a folded map of DC. He took the card out with his gloved hand – on it was the address to an apartment complex called the Lido apartments. On the back of the card was a floor and room number. Bucky sighed in relief. The doc smiled. 

“One of those keys is to that car there,” the doc said, gesturing to a small blue Honda parked right outside. It was the one Bucky saw the doc arrive in. 

“It’s yours?” Bucky asked. 

“It was, but now it’s yours. It’s in my name, obviously. But I suggest we keep that way while you lay low and wait for…them to forget syou.” 

Bucky nodded, his mind flashing back gun butts being smashed against into his head and men standing over him, jeering in Russian. 

“Silver Spring is a nice area; you shouldn’t worry. Even with the extra security around DC, you’ll be safer some place with less eyes on you.” 

Bucky pulled out the key and turned it over in his hand.

“If you need money,” the doctor continued, “go to the credit union I’ve listed on the back of the map and check the account number I wrote there. It’s only a small amount, but you won’t have to worry about rent for the apartment or money for the car except gas and the oil. I’ll be able to give you more in time when you run out but I must be careful not to draw too much from our system’s database, in case…” The doc trailed off and Bucky nodded. The doc had sacrificed a lot of his own money helping him get out of Moscow as is. It was a wonder that someone of Bucky’s nature would even trust a guy like the doc, but he hadn’t had a choice, and the doc seemed more trustworthy than most people he knew. 

“And then?” Bucky asked, knowing that everything came with a price. 

“And then, when I can be sure you’re no longer being hunted, you will help me learn what they did to you,” the doc said, measuring his words carefully and nodding in the direction of Bucky’s gloved arm. Bucky felt like the whirring and beeps underneath his coat and glove were blaring from him, but all of the diner’s patrons looked like they barely registered anything outside of their own plates and phones. 

“Right,” Bucky murmured. The doc reached over and grabbed Bucky’s gloved forearm, nearly causing Bucky to jump in surprise. Before the doc could explain himself, Bucky stared him down. 

“Why are you actually helping me?” Bucky asked. “It can’t just be for some bullshit medical science. No one goes this far.” 

“They did. And they almost killed you in the process. Bucky, you don’t know how special you are. You don’t see it but everyone else does. At least the ones who know,” the doc said. “You’re the only patient that they’ve managed to provide a working prototype to, the only one who survived. And you know why.” 

“Do I? Because I’m a fucking omega? Another thing to worry about,” Bucky intoned to himself. 

The doc smiled a rueful, experienced smile. “Being different is never quite as…what’s the word? – cool, is it? Never quite like the movies.” 

The doc closed his portfolio and stood up. 

“Wait,” Bucky said. The doc turned to look at him. 

“Is that it?” Bucky asked. 

“Were you expecting something else?” 

“No, I just thought – nothing, I guess that’s all, huh?” 

The doc nodded and then looked at Bucky curiously. “Also, I almost forgot: you have your…pills?” 

Right. The pills. 

“Yeah, about a few more months’ worth – if you could help with that too…” Bucky started. 

“Call me as you’re getting low. I can provide. But, Mr. Bucșă,” the doc said, eyeing Bucky intensely. “Don’t forget about our deal. I will help, but I need you to do the same.” 

Bucky looked up at him, eyes baleful and resigned. 

“Yeah.”


End file.
